In assenza di te
by glee88
Summary: Santana torna a Lima per cercare di recuperare il suo rapporto con Brittany...ma cosa succederà una volta tornata?


Santana (pov)

Inizio flash-back

:Amore ti prego torna a casa per il ringraziamento…manchi a tutti-

S: non lo so mamma, non so se me la sento…non ancora-

M: san…sono passati due mesi…non credi si arrivata l'ora di andare avanti?-

S: io…io non ci riesco….una parte del mio cuore è rimasto con lei…sono ancora innamorata di lei-

M: e allora torna da lei e riprenditela-

S: è complicato mamma-

M: niente è complicato quando ci si ama. Ricordalo bambina si litiga, ci si fa del male, ma se si ama veramente alla fine si ritorna sempre dove il cuore batte più forte e il tuo sa dove suole andare.

S: ci penso…ma non ti prometto nulla-

M: è già qualcosa…notte amore ti voglio bene-

S: ti voglio bene anche io-

Fine flash-back

Spengo la macchina indecisa se scendere o meno. La chiamata con mia madre mi aveva fatto riflettere ed ero arrivata alla conclusione che senza Brittany Susan Pierce la mia vita non era più la stessa. E allora al diavolo la distanza, al diavolo la strana attrazione provata per quella ragazza nella biblioteca dell'università, al diavolo tutto. Io amavo Brittany e me la sarei ripresa. Appena chiusa la telefonata con mia madre non riuscivo a prendere sonno e cosi senza pensarci due volte ho preso la macchina e adesso mi ritrovo qua, davanti ad un piccolo cancello, di una piccola villetta che conosco come se fosse casa mia. È appena passata la mezzanotte e io sono indecisa se chiamarla o meno. Dopo qualche minuto di indecisione prendo il telefono e compongo il suo numero. Uno squillo… il mio cuore prende a battere più forte, due squilli…l'aria sembra mancarmi, tre squilli…mi rassegno al fatto che non risponderà e forse questo è segno di lasciarmi tutto alle spalle e andare avanti con la mia vita. Quando sto per chiudere la chiamata la sua voce mi colpisce dritta al petto.

B: pronto?- dice con la voce impastata dal sonno-

S:…- nessun suono dalla mia bocca ma un sospiro per quella voce che non sento da quasi due mesi, quella stessa voce che mi fa tornare a vivere-

B: San?- mi si bloccano le parole di bocca al sentire pronunciare ancora il mio nome cosi-

S: si-due lettere tutto ciò che riesco a dire-

B: Santana è successo qualcosa? Tua madre sta bene? Tu stai bene?-il fiume di domande che mi porge mi fanno sorridere e calmare.

Sempre la stessa Brittany di cui mi sono innamorata al primo sguardo. Io stupida cercavo di convincermi che con lei era solo sesso per tenere il mio corpo impegnato per l'assenza di Puck. Come si potrebbe resistere ad un sorriso più bello del suo? Semplicemente non si può. Mi riscuoto dai miei pensieri rispondendole.

S: no Britt, stai calma. Mia madre sta bene. Io STO-

B: che significa "sto"?-

S: significa che il mio fisico sta bene ma la mia anima e il mio cuore sono rimasti a quel maledettissimo pomeriggio dove ho fatto la scelta peggiore che potessi fare in vita mia- dico tutto cosi senza troppi giri di parole, perché troppo stanca di scappare…ancora.-

B: Santana non voglio parlarne per telefono- la sua voce ferma e fredda mi spiazza-

S: sono davanti casa tua- e sento la chiamata chiudersi all'improvviso.

Dopo pochi minuti la piccola luce del portico si accende rivelandomi poco dopo la meravigliosa visione di una Brittany visibilmente assonnata. La osservo mentre attraversa il vialetto di casa e si avvicina alla mia macchina…a me. Come ho potuto solamente pensare di andare avanti senza di lei? È vero quello che le ho detto, sono rimasta a due mesi fa in quella maledetta aula canto testimone del nostro amore. In quella stessa stanza le dissi di amarla, in quella stessa stanza le spezzai il cuore. Ripenso ancora ai suoi occhioni pieni di lacrime che mi imploravano di non lasciarla. Al solo pensiero una fitta la cuore mi attraversa ma non appena la vedo entrare nella macchina sento il respiro tornare regolare. Si siede nel solito posto tenendo la testa bassa. Mi prendo qualche minuto per osservarla e penso che in questi due mesi sia diventata ancora più bella.

S: ti va di venire in un posto?- interrompo io stessa il silenzio-

B: va bene….ma non posso fare tardi- mi guarda appena tornando poi ad osservare fuori dal finestrino-

S: tranquilla- dico facendole un sorriso per smorzare la tensione. Sorriso che lei non ricambia e che mi fa tremare le gambe-

Metto in moto e dopo appena cinque minuti siamo davanti il parco. Troppe emozioni vissute in questo posto. Io e lei sdraiate sotto una quercia secolare accanto al lago ad osservare le paperelle mentre una scalpitante Brittany cercava di prenderne una. Le faccio segno di seguirmi e lei non aprendo bocca lo fa. Sinceramente questo suo comportamento mi spiazza. Lei è sempre stata quella che non ha mai portato rancore. In quanti durante questi anni le hanno dato della stupida? Ma lei era sempre li pronta a sorriderti senza mai farsi scalfire.

S: allora…come vanno le cose a scuola?- chiedo cercando di intavolare una discussione-

B:bene…i professori mi stanno dando una grossa mano- risponde continuando a camminare guardando verso un punto impreciso-

S: L.T come sta?- adesso quella stupida potrei sembrare io-

B: tutto bene-

S: tu come stai?- dico cosi di getto senza nemmeno pensarci-

B: vuoi saperlo davvero?- adesso alza i suoi occhi nei miei ma quello che vedo mi blocca…nei suoi occhi vedo rabbia-

S:ce…certo che voglio saperlo- le esce un sorriso isterico-

B: lascia stare- mi dice fermandosi ad osservare la luna che si riflette sull'acqua-

S: Britt ti prego parlami- le dico sinceramente stanca-

B:adesso mi preghi?-scoppia tutto d'un tratto-vieni qui due mesi dopo avermi cantato quella merda di canzone, mi spari la stronzata della tizia in biblioteca, mi lasci, te ne vai senza farti più sentire e io dovrei parlarti?-

Sapete quando con i tuoi amici fai la prova di chi resiste di più senza respirare? Beh credo che in questo momento potrei vincerla io. Davanti a me ritrovo una persona completamente diversa. Una persona piena di rabbia, dolore e rancore. Una persona che è diventata tutto questo solo per colpa mia.

S: io…mi dispiace-

B: certo…mi dispiace…troppo facile adesso-

S: mi dispiace ok? Mi dispiace essermi comportata da codarda, di averti lasciata sola e di averti trasformata in questo…ma volevo solo che tu imparassi a camminare senza di me- piccole lacrime iniziano a solcarmi il viso-

B: sai qual è il tuo difetto?-faccio cenno di no con la testa- che hai sempre preso tutte le decisioni per entrambe, mai una volta che mi hai reso partecipe…questo mi andava bene fino a quando non hai deciso di spezzarmi il cuore e di portarlo con te-adesso anche a lei spuntano alcune lacrime-

S: tu hai ragione su tutto…ma sono qui per rimediare…io ti amo Britt…ti amo e non ho smesso un secondo di farlo…dammi un'altra possibilità- dico avvicinandomi a lei e prendendole le mani-

B: non posso…perché vedi qualcuno dopo di te è riuscito a ricucire un cuore andato in frantumi- spalanco gli occhi e le lascio le mani-

S: chi è?- dico ferma in preda alla gelosia-

B: Sam- dice lei non riuscendomi a guardare negli occhi-

S: avrei dovuto immaginarlo…ho visto come lui ti guardava quella sera al bel grissino-

B: non ti ho tradita se è questo che pensi- rido in maniera sarcastica-

S: questo è tutto l'amore che provavi per me? Amore che sei riuscita a cancellare in breve tempo?- ormai la rabbia e la gelosia si sono impossessati di me e le parole mi vengono fuori come lame taglienti-

B:non ti permettere….non dare la colpa a me- prende un respiro profondo prima di continuare- TU mi hai lasciata, TU sei andata via da me e scusa se adesso cerco di andare avanti-si volta andando verso il lago-

S: lo ami?- le urlo come se potesse non sentirlo-

B: non è questo il punto- dice sviando la domanda-

S: LO AMI? Rimarco ancora più decisa-

B:no- dice semplicemente come un sussurro che io però percepisco e che mi fa sperare ancora-

S: e allora dove sta il problema? Io lo so ho sbagliato, sono stata una stronza…ma Britt io senza di te non ho senso. Torna con me, vieni via con me. Andremo dove più desideri, ti renderò la persona più felice di questo mondo, sarò completamente la tua ombra che alla fine dovrai lasciarmi tu- dico cercando di sorriderle-

Ad un tratto senza il minimo preavviso la vedo camminare sempre più velocemente verso di me. Prende il mio viso fra le sue mani e mi bacia. Un bacio che sa di rabbia ma anche di amore. Allaccio le mie braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi e l'avvicino sempre più a me. Una bacio forte che quasi mi distrugge le labbra. La sua lingua a contatto con la mia mi fa sentire le farfalle nello stomaco, tante, miliardi di farfalle. Ci stacchiamo dopo alcuni minuti rimanendo fronte contro fronte con i respiri pesanti.

B: devo tornare a casa- dice semplicemente-

La prendo per mano e rimettendoci in macchina torniamo verso casa sua.

S: ti va di vederci domani mattina per parlare meglio?- le dico speranzosa-

B: non posso- mi sussurra-

S: ok allora passo da te domani in serata-

B: non posso- ripete-

S: va bene…dimmi tu allora-mi interrompe nuovamente-

B: non posso farlo…non posso tornare con te- mi dice facendo diventare l'aria sempre più pesante-

S: perché non puoi? È per sam? Andiamo è solo un ragazzo…noi siamo San e Britt sempre e comunque, non deve essere…-

B: sono incinta Santana- mi dice interrompendomi-

Avete presente quando Sali su una di quelle montagne russe alte parecchi metri, che salendo è lentissima ma appena scende in picchiata ti fa uscire il cuore fuori dal petto? Ecco quelle tre parole mi avevano fatto lo stesso effetto. Ad un tratto mi sentivo come se un animale avesse preso il mio cuore e strappato dal mio petto lacerandolo a morsi. Quelle tre parole mi avevano fatto capire che adesso era finita veramente. Non le risposi, semplicemente misi in moto la macchina facendole capire senza guardarla di scendere. Avevo bisogno di scappare da li, di trovare un posto abbastanza isolato dove poter urlare fino a quando non mi fosse uscito sangue per il troppo sforzo delle corde vocali. Lei mi guardò un ultima volta e prima di scendere mi disse: ti amo. Chiuse lo sportello della macchina e io sfrecciai come un ghepardo che rincorre la propria preda.

: dove andrai?- la voce dall'altra parte del telefono mi domandò-

Erano passati due giorni dalla rivelazione di Brittany. Non tornai indietro, semplicemente tornai a prendere tutta la mia roba al dormitorio dell'università, misi tutto in macchina e partii per una meta imprecisa.

S: non lo so…ma se lo sapessi non lo direi comunque a nessuno- dissi molto freddamente.

Avevo deciso di andare via, il più lontano possibile da tutto quel dolore. Sapevo che non sarei stata bene, non più, ma dovevo continuare a vivere o almeno provarci.

: lo sai che le si spezzerà il cuore appena saprà che sei andata via per sempre- continuò-

S: è meglio per lei…è meglio per me…è meglio per voi-

: lei non mi ama- rispose con rammarico-

S: imparerà ad amarti…sam promettimi che non le farai mai il male che le ho fatto io, promettimi che ti prenderai cura di lei e del bambino, promettimi che un giorno il sorriso di Brittany torni ad essere quello di un tempo- dissi asciugandomi una lacrima che iniziava a scendere-

Sa: te lo prometto…mi dispiace San, mi dispiace di essermi innamorato di lei, mi dispiace di averti spezzato il cuore- mi disse sinceramente-

S: non è colpa tua…come si fa ad non innamorassi di Brittany?- gli dissi chiudendo definitivamente quella chiamata-

Senza dire altro, senza salutarlo, semplicemente avevo detto tutto quello che avevo da dire. Adesso avrei asciugato l'ultima lacrima che avrei versato per lei. Lei che è stata il mio primo amore e lei che sarà sempre il mio unico grande amore. Del resto proprio come avevo detto pochi secondi prima a Sam…come si fa a non amare Brittany?


End file.
